SNICK
SNICK (short for Saturday Night Nickelodeon) was a two-hour programming block on the American cable television network Nickelodeon, geared toward general audiences, that ran from August 15, 1992 until August 28, 2004. It was aired on Saturdays starting at 8 p.m and ending at 10 p.m. ET. In 2004, SNICK was revamped as the Saturday night edition of TEENick. History On Nickelodeon The block debuted on August 15, 1992, with Clarissa Explains It All and The Ren and Stimpy Show, and the official premieres of Roundhouse and Are You Afraid of the Dark? This was the original lineup from August 1992 through the spring of 1994. In 1994, All That and The Secret World of Alex Mack premiered on the block, replacing Clarissa and Roundhouse, which had both ended. Starting from 1994 to the end of the (original) SNICK in 1999, the schedule had varied by scheduling television programs in different time slots or removing them from the schedule to make room for other programs. On occasion, the block would run special programming in place of the normal line-up (for instance, the December 16, 1995 broadcast was a special Christmas-themed event featuring the Christmas episodes of Doug, Rugrats, Rocko's Modern Life, and The Ren & Stimpy Show). In 1999, SNICK was revamped as Snick House, which was hosted by Nick Cannon and each week, a celebrity or music group made an appearance. Each week, viewers could go online to nick.com, and vote for their favorite Snick House Video Picks and the music video with the most votes would be played during Snick House. It was equal to that of TRL. After Snick House was discontinued in June 2001, Nickelodeon replaced SNICK's normal time slot with "Nick Flicks", or referred to the "Elevator Music" era, which consisted of various 90-minute specials. This block lasted from July 7, 2001 to January 12, 2002, and yet again from June 29th to September 7th of 2002. On January 19, 2002, the brand new SNICK began with a new lineup featuring 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd, '' The Amanda Show'', and SpongeBob SquarePants, with a new revival series of All That. Taina and The Nick Cannon Show were also featured as well. There were bumpers that now featured stills of various SNICK stars with a SNICK "talk bubble" above them, with elevator music playing in the background. Starting in September 2002 through June 2004, SNICK featured a series of "On-Air Dare" segments featuring the cast of All That. All but three members every week would pull a lever to determine the night's "dare", which one of the three cast members would have to do so. The three cast members would then have to pull the lever to determine that night's "dare." The other three cast members from All That in each segment would then have to be placed in a glass cylinder. This segment was equal to that of Fear Factor. For example, during this era, there were dares had included: singing the National Anthem in a diaper, apple bobbling in a toilet, taking a bath with a tub full of raw eggs, eating a couple of gallons of blue cheese, and so on and so forth. During this era, the SNICK line-ups went through some major transitions including the phasing out of The Nick Cannon Show (which was on from September 2002 to February 2003), and the inclusion of Romeo!, from February 2004 to August 2004. In 2004, during SNICK's "summer vacation", graphic design company "Beehive" created brand new bumpers for Saturdays on Nick, featuring orange SPLAT's morphing into a show's character. Instead of saying "SNICK", the announcer said "Saturday Night Nickelodeon". Their final schedule for the block was All Grown Up!, All That, Romeo!, and The Amanda Show. Instead of Snick and Saturday Night Nickelodeon, it was now reverted to TEENick for the 2004-2005 through 2009, when the name was dropped, which it was later used to (with its name changed to TeenNick) as the name for the name for the rebranded TheN. On TeenNick During the week of December 26-30 of 2011, TeenNick aired the shows from the SNICK lineups from 1995 to 1999 as specially-themed broadcasts of The '90s Are All That. On August 17, 2013, SNICK returned to The 90's Are All That, in which it was dubbed as "SNICK-iversary", in honor of the original block's 21st anniversary. That night, TeenNick ran one episode each from the shows ithe original 1992 lineup of SNICK was aired, with the strange exception of Roundhouse, which had All That appearing its place. In August 2017, to celebrate the block's 25th anniversary, NickSplat (the successor to The '90s Are All That) aired SNICK's line-ups each Saturday night. Schedule Original Snick House ;Late 1999 - Mid-2000 *''Rugrats'' (8 PM) *''The Amanda Show'' (8:30 PM) *''100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd'' (9 PM) *''All That'' (9:30 PM) *''Double Dare 2000'' (only on January 22, 2000) ;Fall 2000 - Summer 2001 *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (8 PM) *''The Amanda Show'' (8:30 PM) *''100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd'' (9 PM) *''All That'' (9:30 PM) ;March 31, 2001 * SpongeBob SquarePants (8 PM) * All That (8:30 PM) * The Fairly OddParents (9 PM) * Invader Zim (9:30 PM) Elevator Music era ;January - June 2002 *''All That'' (8 PM) *''The Amanda Show'' (8:30 PM) *''Taina'' (9 PM) *''The Nick Cannon Show'' (9:30 PM) ;July 2002 - August 2002 *''All That'' (8 PM) *''The Nick Cannon Show'' (8:30 PM) *''The Amanda Show'' (9 PM) *''Cousin Skeeter'' (9:30 PM) Snick On-Air Dare ;September 2002 - February 2003 *''All That'' (8 PM) *''The Nick Cannon Show'' (8:30 PM) *''The Amanda Show'' (9 PM) *''Cousin Skeeter'' (9:30 PM) ;September 6, 2003 *''All That'' (8 PM) *''The Amanda Show'' (8:30 PM) *''Cousin Skeeter'' (9 PM) ;September 13, 2003 *''All That'' (8 PM) *''Romeo!'' (8:30 PM) *''The Amanda Show'' (9 PM) *''Cousin Skeeter'' (9:30 PM) ;September 20 - September 27, 2003 *''Romeo!'' (8 PM) ;October 4, 2003 *''Romeo!'' (8 PM) *''Let's Just Play'' (8:30 PM) *''Romeo!'' (9 PM) ;October 11, 2003 *''Romeo!'' (8 PM) *''All That'' (8:30 PM) *''Romeo!'' (9 PM) ;February - June 2004 *''All Grown Up!'' (8 PM) *''Romeo!'' (8:30 PM) *''All That'' (9 PM) *''The Amanda Show'' (9:30 PM) Saturday Night Nickelodeon era ;June - August 28, 2004 *''All Grown Up!'' (8 PM) *''Romeo!'' (8:30 PM) *''All That'' (9 PM) SNICK On The '90s Are All That (SNICK-iversary) ;August 17, 2013 *''Clarissa Explains It All'' (11 PM) *''All That (replacing Roundhouse)'' (11:30 PM) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' (12 AM) *''Are You Afraid Of The Dark?'' (12:30 AM) SNICK On NickSplat (25th Anniversary) ;August 5, 2017 *''The Adventures Of Pete & Pete'' (12 AM) *''Clarissa Explains It All'' (12:30 AM) *''Are You Afraid Of The Dark?'' (1 AM) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' (1:30 AM) ;August 12, 2017 *''All That'' (12AM) *''All That'' (12:30 AM) *''Kenan & Kel'' (1 AM) *''Kenan & Kel'' (1:30 AM) ;August 15, 2017 *''Clarissa Explains It All'' (10 PM) *''Roundhouse'' (10:30 PM) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' (11 PM) *''Are You Afraid Of The Dark?'' (11:30 PM) ;August 19, 2017 *''KaBlam!'' (12 AM) *''Rugrats'' (12:30 AM) *''CatDog'' (1 AM) *''The Angry Beavers'' (1:30 AM) ;August 26, 2017 *''The Amanda Show'' (12 AM) *''The Amanda Show'' (12:30 AM) *''All That'' (1 AM) *''All That'' (1:30 AM) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Programming blocks